I Know All, I See All, I Am The Kuroko! Haha, More Like The Ninja
by ThornDoesn'tCut PreciousFlower
Summary: Akashi has a little something on Kise and Aomine... Something that is supposedly a secret.


"Okay, don't tell anyone, 'kay?" Kise pleaded, looking at the red haired teen with his puppy dog eyes. "It's suppose to be a secret..."

"Very well... But you know what that means, right?" The red haired teen smirked, proving to the blonde that he won this time.

"..." Turning his head away, Kise mumbled something that couldn't be understood.

Akashi walked around the taller guy, hands behind his back. His peculiar eyes never lost track of Kise; they were trailing him as if he was his prey. Inwardly, Akashi laughed, scoffing at the idiot. But outwardly he was calm, precise in everything he was doing. That was until a certain basketball player ran onto the court they were on, throwing a basketball into the hoop.

"KISE!"

"AOMINE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF-"

"Aomine...?" With just the sound of his captain's voice, Aomine stopped dead into his tracks. The ball, left abandoned, was rolling away from the outside court landing on the ground.

Aomine met Akashi's eyes. That told him everything he needed to know. "A-a-a... Hello... Goodbye."

"Wait." Aomine froze at his captain's command. "Don't you want to join our conversation?"

"NOOOO!" Kise yelled as he threw his hands on his ears.

Akashi gave him 'the glare', then continued to speak to Aomine. "I have been hearing strange, _strange_ things, Daiki."

Aomine lifted an eyebrow. "What things?"

"Strange ones."

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA! HE GOT YOU TOO, AOMINE!" Kise, knowing this routine, ridiculed his friend. "NOW I AM NOT ALLLLOOOOONNNNEEEE!" Kise laughed as the other two continued their conversation, ignoring the model.

"This is a very strange conversation."

"Very strange indeed." Akashi began to walk around Aomine much like he did earlier on with Kise. "Strange, just like this sentence: I. Like. Bubbles."

Aomine froze right then and there. After a minute or two Aomine regained a little bit of his composure, then whispered over dramatically, "No... It couldn't be..."

"I. LIKE. BUBBLES." Akashi repeated trying his best not to laugh. "I heard that you said that to yourself in the mirror in your bathroom one fateful night. I wonder what would happen if..." Akashi didn't finish his sentence so that his point was dramatized.

"Are you blackmailing me?!"

"Who knows. But I know, of course. I know everything." The red haired teen shrugged thoughtlessly.

"How did you know that...?" Aomine asked, petrified.

"I would like to know that too!" Kise asked as he suddenly stopped laughing. "How'd you know that I did..." He stopped talking as he turned his head to Aomine. He didn't want him or anybody else what he did...

"Did what?" Aomine asked curiously.

"Hmph. Not telling you!" Kise stuck out his tongue childishly.

"No fair! You know what I did!"

"Well maybe mine is more embarrassing than saying, 'I like bubbles'!"

"If you want to know," Akashi smiled playfully as he gave another 'the eye' to Kise when he tried to stop him. "He was caught doing this!" Akashi threw a picture in Aomine's direction.

What Aomine saw was pure horror. No, not horror, something worse! Way, way, way worse than that!

"What the hell?!" Aomine muttered, throwing back the picture to his captain.

"Don't judge me! I was having dem feels, y'know!" Kise yelled in his defense.

"He was doing the Sqaure Dare Dance." Akashi began to explain, "It is a dance where you put your arms at a 90 degree angle and twirl around like a _pretty little princess._"

"Hahaha! Kise is a _pretty little princess!_"

"Seriously guys! Enoughhhhh!"

"HAHAHAHA! How did you find this out!" Aomine laughed mischievously, forgetting that the red haired teen had something on him as well.

"Same way I get something on everybody-"

"I know all," Everybody turned around, looking at a certain someone. "I see all. I am," dramtic pause. Everybody loves that dramatic pause. "The Kuroko," Kuroko finished quietly. His friends stared at him and his stoic face.

"More like Ninja Kuroko." Akashi added in a smile.


End file.
